


Bedtime Playtime

by ttomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Father Louis, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Job, M/M, Needy Harry, Needy Louis, Smut, Teasing, blowjob, but im not, father harry, im sorry, needy!Louis, needy!harry, slight finger fucking, the ending is just cheesy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis now fathers of three beautiful girls. Ages from 6-2 when is there time to enjoy each other? They’re about to make time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> This originally had Gifs and images if you'd like to read the original please click '(x)' at the beginning of the one shot.

_([ **x**](http://loving-larryx.tumblr.com/post/52366228783/larry-imagine-3-bedtime-playtime))_

"Alright girls, i’ll clean up go get ready for bed"

"Okay daddy" Darcy yelled back at me grabbing her little sisters hand running upstairs. I watched my girls fumble up the stairs and couldn’t help but smile.

How Louis and I got so lucky we’ll never no. Darcy was 6, Emma just turned 4 and Izzie,  short for Isabella whose one and a half. Yes all girls, it was crazy but we wouldn’t have it any other way.

"Daddy when will daddy get home?" Darcy asked peaking around the corner of the stairs.

Harry looked up and smiled, real soon baby, he’ll be here to tuck you in now get upstairs and pick out a book so I can read to you and emma"  I said as I picked up Isabella “Alright bells lets get you to bed" 

I quickly got her dressed, she picked our her little soccer jersey; which Louis loved. 

"Alright baby girl, i’ll turn on you’re radio" I said covering her up in her crib. “Night baby I love you"

"ove dada" My heart fluttered, she was beging to talk to so much, and I just couldn’t believe she’d be two soon. 

"Love you more cuddle bug"

I stood there playing with her curls for a little bit longer her eyes getting heavy. I hum the rest of the lullaby and then a few moments later she’s out. I just smiled. she was the easiest to get to sleep. I closed the door and headed down to Darcy and Emma’s room.

"Is this book okay Emma?"

"There’s no pictures"

"It’ll be okay, it’s one of daddy’s favorite movies"

"Okay"

"Which book is that girls?" I asked walking in they’re room sitting down on a chair next to the bed. Emma comes running up to me covering her eyes and hidding giggling.

I cover my eyes in return

"Emma, where are you"

"Daddy i’m right here!" Emma said giggling reaching up for my hands. I quickly leaned down and grabbed them both tickling them. The’re giggles filling the the air. This was true happiness, the sound of his daughters laughter and soon his love would be home. 

"Alright girls what book did you pick?" Harry said letting them go so they could craw into bed.

"This one, The No-note- Notebook" Darcy said smiling up at him.

"Great job baby" Harry said leaning over and kissing her forehead. She was learning quickly.

"Alright girls lets get started"

An hour later Emma was passed out and Darcy had her head on my leg looking up at me. 

"Daddy"

"Yes baby?"

"She sounds scared to love him" Darcy stated, so observant for such a little girl. 

"In a way she is"

"But they really care about each other"

"Yes they do"

"Like you and daddy"

"You’re daddy and I love each other very much"

Harry and Darcy both turned as Louis entered the room smiling down at the both of them laying on the bed.

"Daddy" Darcy whispered loudly and hopped up and hugged him.

"Hello baby" Louis said holding her tight pressing kisses to her cheeks.

She smiled and held on to him, yawning and closing her eyes. He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek as he layed her down on the bed next to Harry. She curled into Harry and closed her eyes. Louis kneeled next to the bed and just looked his daughters sleeping then looked up at Harry and kissed him softly on the lips. 

"Welcome home baby" Harry whispered standing up pulling Lou up with him. Lou just smiled and took Harry’s hand and led them out into the hallway and closing the girls door. Once closed Lou turned and stood up on his tippy-toes kissing Harry a bit harder. Harry moaned against his lips and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him in closer.

"Not here Hazza" Lou whispered “bedroom"

Harry quickly turned and pulled Louis down the hall towards the bedroom. Lou giggled and gripped harry’s hand tighter. Harry quickly opened the door pulled Louis in and slammed the door.

"Harry! Shhh you better hope that didn’t wake izzie"

"She sleeps like a log, like you" Harry whispered pushing him up against the door claiming his lips once again. After a minuet Harry pulled back for air; moving his lips down lou’s neck causing him to moan again.

"God Harold what has you so-" Louis was cut off when harry started sucking a love bite into his neck.

"You’ve been gone, and i’ve missed you like crazy" Harry said moving to other side of his neck, kissing lower. 

Louis turned pushing Harry up against the door kissing him even harder.

"I’ve missed you too Hazza, now off with this" Louis ordered yanking Harry’s shirt. Harry quickly removed his shirt and Louis placed his mouth on each nipple slowly sucking, which always drove Harry crazy. Harry felt himself growing hard, and he needed some sort of friction or he might loose it. So he shifted his hips up against Lou; his erection rubbing against lou’s waist band of his jeans. 

"Mmm" Lou moaned reaching down trailing a finger down Harry’s bulge.

"L-Lou please" Harry begged. 

It’s been a long time since they’ve gotten to do this, so every touch was magnified. 

"What do you want Harry?" Louis asked trailing his finger back up then hooking his thumbs into Harry’s  back pockets.

"You" Harry said pushing his hips forward more. 

Louis just smiled caressing Harry’s hips as he moved his hands to the front of his pants.

"Right here?" Lou said continuing to tease.

Harry just looked down into Lou’s eyes, and bit his lip and nodded.

Lou slowly unbuttoned Harry’s jeans pulling them down even slower, kissing downwards until Harry’s pants reached his ankles. Harry quickly stepped out of them and pulled Louis up and to the bed, pulling his shirt off quickly.

"God, Harry I’ve never seen you like this"

"I want you so bad" Harry whispered pushing Louis down on the bed straddling his hips. Harry grinded his hips down into Louis hard drawing out a loud moan from Louis’ lips. Harry got off Lou to unbutton his jeans kissing his waistline as he pulled them down, along with his boxers. Lou’s erection bounced out against his stomach with a small smack. 

Lou kicked his pants as he reached out for harry. Harry caught Lou’s hands holding them at his sides as he leaned down and licked the pre-cum off Lou’s head. 

Just that little contact caused Lou’s hips to buck up slightly. Harry let go of Lou’s hands as he leaned down to take the head of Lou’s cock into his mouth sucking gently. 

Lou’s hands flew to Harry’s hair gripping it as he moved on him, swirling his tongue around teasing Lou. 

"F-Fuck Harry" 

Harry quickly took more into Lou’s mouth causing Lou to buck up and hit the back of his throat. Harry didn’t move he just let Louis move in his mouth. His yes started to water but he didn’t stop Lou knowing the pleasure he was bringing him. 

Lou pulled harry up and off him and flipped him onto his back.while pulling down Harry’s tight black boxers. Harry moaned as the fabric slid over his throbbing cock. 

Lou took his cock in his hand and began pumping slowly.

"Mmm Lou" Harr moaned pulling Louis into a fiery kiss. After few more strokes Harry wanted more.

"Lou please, I w-want-" Harry stopped as Louis took him in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Sh-shit!" Harry said bucking upwards.

"What do you want Harry?" Lou asked as he pumped harry licking his pre-cum off; looking up at him wickedly. 

"I want you inside me Lou please fuck- Please" 

Louis moaned as he brought harry’s bruised lips up to this, kissing him hard and reaching over for the lube in the bedside table

Once he had the bottle in his hand he took harry’s legs spreading them apart. Lou put his finger in his mouth getting it wet then rubbed around Harry’s puckered hole before slowly pushing in.

Harry moaned at the sensation of Louis filling him, but he wanted more.

"More Lou"

Lou chucked “So eager" but he complied adding another finger once he was in up to his last knuckle he stopped letting Harry adjust. When Harry sstarted to move on Lou’s hand, he knew he was ready. So Lou added one last finger and started to pump in and out, curving his finger to hit Harry’s prostate.

"God Lou, right there!" Harry moaned pushing down against his hand.

"Shhh Hazza, the kids" Lou said before recapturing Harry’s lips again.

"Fuck Lou, Please"

"Alright babe" Louis said pulling his fingers from Harry’s hole. He grabbed the lube and put a fair amount on his aching cock. 

Harry grabbed his and started pumping trying to relieve some of the pressure, but Louis swatted hand away. Then slowly pushed in.

"God harry so tight..fuck so good" Louis moaned.

"mmm, faster Lou please" Harry moaned.

You didn’t have to tell him twice, he bucked his hips faster, harder into Harry. Harry meeting every thrust gripping the back of his legs and pulled his pelvis up so Lou could hit him even deeper. With that one simple movement Lou was hitting his prostate, causing harry to moan even louder.

Louis reached up and put his hand over  Harry’s mouth and his other pumping to the same rhythm of his hips. 

Harry could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach growing, he knew he was close. His eyes flashed up to Lou’s quickly and held his gaze while his orgasm hit.  His vision went white from the intensity of the orgasm. His seed spilling on his stomach and on Lou’s palm. 

"Fuck Harry" Louis moaned as Harry came, his muscles clenching around Lou making him even tighter. Louis gripped Harry’s hair as he came, long and Hard. His thrust turning sharper messier. Lou was biting his lip to keep from yelling out. Harry pulled him down into a kiss as he finished riding out his high.

Harry gasped as Louis pulled out.

"You alright love?"

"yea just a bit sore"

"Oh god babe i’m sorry! Are you-"

"Lou, it’s fine, It felt amazing, it still does, my body is still buzzin"

Louis just smiled leaned over and grabbed Harry’s shirt and cleaned them both up and then snuggled in Harry’s arms with his head on his chest.

"I love you" Harry whispered into Lou’s hair.

"I love you too Haz, it’s amazing how this just gets better with time"

"I know" Harry said looking down at him His eyes running over his features. His eyes still blue as the ocean, and that smile that could melt his heart in an instant. Louis still looks like that 18 boy he fell in love with all those years ago. “You’re still so beautiful Lou, nothing has changed"

"Haz you’re still so beautiful, that hair, those dimples" Louis said leaning up and kissing each one “Those green eyes that I get lost in everytime I look at you. I’m glad Darcy has you’re eyes"

"And Emma’s Yours"

"And Izzie a beautiful cross in between" 

"Our girls are so beautiful, how did we get so lucky"

"I ask myself that every day, and then I ask myself how I got you" Louis said smiling snuggling back into Harry’s chest.

Harry’s grip on Lou tightened. 

"I’m glad we found each other, and even though it wasn’t easy we never lost each other"

"I’d sail the sea’s to  find you" Lou whispered then giggled a little.

"Wonder where you got that from"

"Some idiot I had a crush on" Louis said smirking.

"Oh and what happened too that idiot?"

"I married him"

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s unedited so please don’t judge to hard. I hope you all love it!


End file.
